Watchman Scrapper
Watchman Scrapper was a Mark I Jaeger constructed by Canada. Most of its service history was spent operating out of the Anchorage Shatterdome, participating in both Pacific and Atlantic battles. Construction Watchman was one of the first generation Jaegers launched in the first months of 2015, and mounted sophisticated energy weapons and sensor arrays, technology that was highly experimental at the time. Watchman was assigned to brand new rangers: Margaret Williams, a well known survivor of K-Day, and Harriet Fordward. Combat History Slyray Watchmans first deployment came in August 2nd, 2015. A CAT I Kaiju had emerged from the Breach, the most notable aspect being that the Kaiju: Slyray, was the fastest ever recorded. It was fast enough to leap out of the water like a dolphin, as had been observed while it sank cruise ships and cargo vessels around the Hawaiian Islands, before it unexpectedly turned north. Watchman planted its treads on the continental shelf in the Bering Sea, which Slyray was on a direct course for. At 1:00 hours, Slyray had begun circling Watchman at a distance of around 1 mile, and slowly tightening the circle. It was almost certain that Slyray was preparing an attack. Watchmans pilots began to sweep the waters with the Jaegers Argon Laser, attempting to bait the wily beast into a vulnerable position. Huge clouds of steam were kicked up by the wide-spraying energy attack. Believing its foe was blinded, Slyray leaped up behind the Jaeger and prepared to sink its claws into the Conn-pod. Watchman was not blind however, its Conn-pods vulnerability a trade off for increased sensor coverage. The Jaeger threw its arms back in the split second it had to react, plasma claws charged. Slyray was caught between tri-fingered hands that burned and blackened its flesh, causing the Kaiju to thrash like a caught fish. Watchman brought the Kaiju over its head with one arm and slammed its slender frame into the choppy waters, dizzying its alien mind. The Jaeger lifted its now pitiful adversary from the sea and secured both plasma claws around its head. A simultaneous plasma discharge obliterated Slyrays skull. Wendigo Watchmans next deployment came in September of 2016 as Wendigo menaced Haida Gwaii. It began to close in on Charlotte, the largest village on the sparsely populated islands. Wendigo, instead of emerging directly from the water to attack Charlotte, walked across the mainland amongst the temperate rainforests, misleading Canadian and US Coast Guard helicopters. Wendigo disappeared out of sight for 2 hours, before encountering Watchman by chance, just a kilometre away from Charlotte. Watchman advanced on the skittish Kaiju, which moved and jumped around like a gigantic raptor, attempting to draw the Jaeger into the water, where the creatures usually held an advantage. Watchman charged its Argon Laser, and swept the beam across where the Kaiju had nearly submerged itself, scalding the water and causing burns across its body. An ear-piercing screech emerged from the water as the beast leaped out of shallows and charged, only to be met with another scorching ray that blackened its skin and caused Wendigo to leap over 20 metres into the air, swinging down its talons and hooking them into Watchmans armour, causing a couple of hull breaches but receiving a third laser attack straight into its face. The pilots tackled Wendigo and threw the injured monster back into a mountainside as Wendigo thrashed in pain. What followed was 3 hours of Wendigo continuously retreating from its opponent across the entire Hecate Strait, for a reason that would soon become apparent when Wendigo returned at noon completely healed from its injuries. This was the first of only a few Kaiju that displayed accelerated healing. Margaret quickly came to the conclusion that Wendigo would not be able to heal an injury to its brain, just as Wendigo began frantically jumping at its enemy, using its horn to puncture breaches across its chassis and wildly swiping at its conn-pod, a confrontation that ended with the damaged Watchman elbowing the CAT II onto a set of jagged rocks, locking one burning plasma claw around Wendigos head and blasting away most of its face along with its horn with multiple discharges. The horn was then picked up and stabbed into the Kaijus exposed grey matter, securing Watchmans second kill. Executor The decorated Jaeger was deployed over 3 years later, as Executor closed in on Reykjavik. Destruction Specifications Speed Power Armour Armament Notes and References * The art for Wendigo, Slyray and Watchman belongs to Quinn-Red on DeviantArt. Category:Mark I Category:First Kaiju War Category:Fan-made Jaegers